


Mirror Mirror

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria returns to reclaim what is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on RedSuitsYou@egroups.com.

As Ray softly closed the door, Victoria began to wander around Francesca's room. Looking about, she frowned in distaste. Running her fingers over the dresser, her face twisted in disgust. It looked like someone had puked Laura Ashley all over the place. The ruffles and frills seemed so tacky for an adult. So gaudy. So typically Italian. It screamed out a woman who was pathetic and weak.

Lifting her head, Victoria smiled at her reflection. There was no way that Fraser could resist her.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall...who's the fairest of them all."

The smug confident smile she wore faded as her eyes trailed along the mirror. There were photos stuck all along the edge. Many of them showed small children. One was obviously the room's occupant. The one that made her smile disappear was a snapshot of Fraser.

Practically ripping the photo from the mirror, Victoria sneered. It was her, Ben...smiling. A lipstick print was smeared across his face on the photo. Bright disgusting cherry red. The kind of lipstick a slut would wear. With a snort, she ripped the picture into pieces, dropping them carelessly in the waste basket by the dresser. Her mouth thinned in anger...who was this bitch that thought she could have her, Ben?

She grabbed another photo that had the small woman standing next to him. He was obviously uncomfortable by her close proximity. Another sneer appeared on Victoria's face as she ripped this picture to shreds as well. No one but she would ever hold his heart. No one would ever know what it felt like to be held by him. To be worshiped. To know the pain that she would inflict on him.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those feelings. He loved her, she loved him. She loathed him. Either way...no one else would ever have his love. Her voice was full of hatred and venom.

"He doesn't love you bitch. He'll never love you. Ben 'is' mine."

Looking at her reflection she spoke to herself.

"He loves me, he always has. From the moment he saw me, I knew he was mine. He'll never love anyone but me."

Looking at the ripped pictures in the trash, she frowned again.

"You know that don't you Ben. You love me and you'll never love anyone else."

Her eyes returned to the mirror as she primped, her voice matter of fact.

"If you do, I'll kill you. You're mine."

Walking to the bed, she lay down and stared at the ceiling. The light color pink made her ill. The whole room made her sick. Closing her eyes, she thought back to the other night. The touch of hands on her body, his lips and tongue meeting hers, the feel of him in her. She had never thought that it would have happened again. How was she to know he was in Chicago? Now that she found him once more, she would never let him go.

*I love you so much Ben.*

Her breathing increased as she began to think about how they met. The snow and ice. The poem that saved them both. Then his betrayal. She had given her heart and soul to him in that church. She had given him her body. The bond that they shared was sacred. She loved him so much. Now...now she loathed him. He was a poison in her soul. He was all that was black.

*I hate you. I hate you, you bastard!*

All she could think of was how she would pay him back for those lost years. She would drag him through the darkness that she lived in. She would make sure that his life was never the same again. A smile came to her lips. She would show him just what her love could be. Once he was freed from the restrictions of his duty, he would remember the love that they shared. Love...her love for him...his need for her. It was all so simple. All she had to do was get him to see that.

Sitting up, she paced the room. She had so much to plan. Her eyes rested on the photo of Francesca, hugging a small child. Moving swiftly about the room, Victoria searched for it. She knew that this pathetic woman would keep one. She had to know. She needed to know if her, Ben...if he felt something for this...this..thing! With a triumphant smile, she raced over to the bed and shoved a hand under the mattress. The smile turned into a frown. There was nothing there. Pounding a fist against her side, Victoria choked back a scream. She had to find it.

*Where does the bitch keep it?!*

Looking wildly about, her panic lessened. The mirror. It held the photos, would it also hide something more? Approaching the dresser like it was a dog that would bite her, Victoria moved by the wall and peeked behind it. An evil grin split her face. Wedged tightly between the wall and the mirror was Francesca's diary.

Reaching her hand in, Victoria pulled it free. Snapping the flimsy lock, she flipped through the pages, looking for anything that would show her that Fraser had betrayed her. A sharp pain stabbed her in the chest when she found the passage. Francesca wrote of her visit to Fraser. How he was a gentleman. There was nothing in the diary to show that Fraser had defiled her love. Relief flooded Victoria. He was still true to her.

Snatching a tube of lipstick off the dresser, Victoria wrote over several pages. The red smears of hate would be there for Francesca to find later. The cunt would know. She would see that she never had a chance. Fraser loved her, not some pathetic, childish slut. Slamming the diary shut, she chuckled as she shoved it back behind the mirror. When the bitch read her messages, she and Fraser would be long gone, living the life together that they should have had ten years ago.

**********

She felt his grip tighten around her hand. She saw the pain and surprise in his eyes. His eyes bored into hers, then they lost all focus. Frantically she peeled his hand from hers. There was no way she was going to be pulled off that train. As he dropped away from her, she felt her soul scream out. She had lost him again. He was going to give up everything to go with her. This wasn't supposed to have happened. He was hers. He always would be.

Staring at his supine figure on the train platform, she watch him grow smaller. As tears blurred her vision, she pulled herself into the train compartment and sagged against the wall. How could she have lost him a second time? How did this happen? Her plans were flawless.

The hatred in her heart flared. Ray Vecchio. It was all his fault. Maybe not now, maybe not in the next year, but eventually she would come back. She would take Fraser away from the people who kept him from her. She would destroy Ray Vecchio's life the way he had just destroyed hers. They would all pay. And then...finally she and Fraser would be together...forever. 

**********

Closing his eyes, Fraser sighed. Ray had just left the room to go to therapy and he was bored. Bored of laying in bed, bored of staring out a window. The only thing that saved him from snapping at people was his upbringing and the fact that Ray was his roommate. Opening his eyes, he looked around the hospital room. The place was packed with flowers, cards, balloons and stuffed animals. There were so many people that cared about him, but the absence of anything from one certain person hurt him deeply.

Ever since he had awakened from surgery, he had been waiting for any sign from her. A note, a card, a phone call. Anything to let him know that she still cared. That he hadn't hurt her so badly that she hated him. The lack of any acknowledgement from Francesca meant that he had wronged her. He 'had' hurt her so deeply that she acted as though his existence meant nothing to her now. A slight noise at the doorway drew his attention. He froze, not knowing what to do or say.

Francesca stood in the entrance of the room. She avoided looking directly at him. As he struggled to sit up, he finally found his voice.

"Come in Francesca."

She waved him off as she entered the room.

"You don't have to get up."

She walked over to Ray's empty bed and began looking at some of the cards. Without looking at him, she spoke.

"Where's Ray?"

"He's...um...he's at therapy...for his shoulder. He should be back in approximately an hour."

She glanced nervously at him, then her face went blank.

"An hour?"

"Yes...he left a few minutes ago and..."

She cut him off.

"I guess I'll come back later."

Without even saying goodbye, she turned her back on him and began making her way out of the room.

His mind numbed and he felt panic and fear well up in him. She hated him. The idea of her not caring for him, hurt him to the core. Feelings that had lain dormant for so long had been released by Victoria's return. Emotions that he had managed to suppress and hide flooded to the surface like water running through a broken dam. He didn't even think, he acted on instinct. His voice sounded pathetic, but he didn't care. Pride was an emotion that he shouldn't have to begin with. What did he have left of it any way?

"Francesca...I'm sorry."

He watched her freeze, her whole body was shaking. Sliding off the bed, he held onto it's edge as he walked toward her. Grabbing the railing of Ray's bed, he made his way closer to her. She hadn't answered him, she stood still, not moving.

"I'm sorry...for everything. I didn't know...she...I can't make excuses for my actions. I'm sorry."

Yes, he was sorry. He should have known how Francesca felt. He should have been able to return her feelings. He didn't though. He hid behind Ray, using him as an excuse to not live. Instead of taking a chance on loving Francesca, he held a memory to his breast and stayed alone.

He could still see the ripped photographs in the waste basket. He could see Francesca standing before him in his apartment, offering herself to him. She loved him and he was afraid to try. Afraid to take a chance and make another mistake. And when he did try...it was with the wrong woman...again.

She turned to look at him, her eyes filled with tears, her voice trembled as she spoke, the tone was low and pained filled.

"I loved you. I would have done anything for you, but what did you do? You..."

She gestured weakly with her hands.

"You didn't want me."

She took a deep breath, a lone tear tracked its way down a pale cheek.

"Why couldn't you tell me about her? Why did I have to find out...like this? Did it make you feel good? Me acting like an ass, making a complete fool of myself?"

"Francesca, I never meant for this to happen. I didn't know she would come back."

Francesca snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, spare me. You were waiting for her weren't you?"

He felt her eyes bore into his, looking deeply into his very soul. Francesca knew him better than he knew himself.

"I couldn't...I was afraid."

Her handed twisted the straps of her purse.

"She knows how I felt about you. She found my diary. She read it."

As he took a small step toward her, she backed away.

"Do you know what it's like...to have someone invade...she read it all."

Francesca left out the crude words scrawled in lipstick on several of the pages. Words that made her feel cheap and used. Words that left a stabbing pain in her chest.

"I loved you and you couldn't even have the decency tell me. You let me go on and on, fawning over you. Why couldn't you have told me?"

She choked back a sob, the tears now coursing down her face.

"You're not who I thought you were, you're just like the rest of them. A selfish using bastard!"

He felt like he had been slapped in the face. Her words stung like ice blowing in the wind of a winter's storm.

"You...I hate you. I hope...I wish..."

Shaking her head, she turned and rushed from the room, leaving Fraser standing alone. His hands were gripped tightly around the railing, his knuckles white. His heart raced so fast in his chest that he thought he was having a heart attack. She had said it all. Every word was true and now she hated him. The one person who never doubted him. The one person who gave her heart to him...so open and loving. He had thrown it away. There was nothing left.

All the feelings slowly melted, leaving him empty. As he struggled to walk and stand by the window, he searched for her retreating figure in one of the lower hallways. She was gone. Gone from his life in a way that he hadn't even thought was possible. He would see her again, but when he did, he wouldn't receive a smile or a greeting. He would have scorn and hate directed at him. The love she had offered him was snuffed out.

Leaning heavily against the window's frame, he stared blindly at nothing and everything. It was all his fault and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. To make her love him again. Closing his eyes, he fought back tears. The empty feeling was now being replaced by feelings of sadness, regret and hopelessness. There had to be a way to make her forgive him. To make her love him once more. Looking up at the clear blue sky, he searched for the answers in his heart, hoping that somewhere within himself, he could find a way to win her back.

**********

His heart raced and his chest felt tight. The fear that wrapped itself tightly around him like a death shroud was suffocating. Wiping damp palms against the cotton material of sweatpants, he sighed. He was tired of wearing the RCMP sweatpants. He longed to feel denim. He even found himself wishing for the hot itchy wool serge, instead of the cotton t-shirt he wore. All he wanted was for his life to return to normal, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. They were going home.

Running a hand through his hair, he shifted in the front seat. He wasn't going home. 'They' were going to Ray's house. Both he and Ray had been released from the hospital and now Tony was carting them back to the old home to be coddled and nursed back to health under the watchful eye of Mrs. Vecchio and he was scared to death. Not of her, but of Francesca.

Francesca hadn't returned to the hospital. Well...she had come back to see Ray, but only when she knew that he was in therapy. He could smell her perfume when Jill Kennedy had wheeled him back to his bed. He could almost feel her very presence. A part of him was grateful that she did this, while a larger part of him wished he could see her. He was getting his wish by going to the Vecchio home to recover and now he was terrified.

What would he say to her? How was he supposed to act around her? Would she even acknowledge him or would she avoid him at all costs. He had argued with Ray that he was well enough to be on his own, but of course he had wasted his breath. Ray ignored him, waved a hand in his direction and laughed.

"You can't even walk by yourself and you think I'm gonna' let you go back to that apartment? Don't be stupid Benny, you're comin' home with me."

The argument ended and here they were pulling into the driveway. 

**********

Mrs. Vecchio appeared at the doorway, wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist. Smiling happily, she made her way down the stairs and toward the car. Tony made his way around the old station wagon and opened the back door, letting Ray out first. As Ray greeted his mother, Tony opened the door for Fraser, holding a hand out to him.

"Come on Fraser, time to get you inside."

Grasping the bigger man's meaty hand, he felt himself being hauled into a standing position.

Wincing slightly, Fraser steadied himself by holding onto the roof of the car. Ray turned worried eyes in his direction.

"You okay Benny?"

Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head yes. He felt wobbly and pain spiked through his back and legs. Jill had told him that he should expect this for some time. With more exercise and rehabilitation, he would be back to his old self in a month or so.

Mrs. Vecchio ushered Ray ahead of them and into the house, the two of them watching Fraser's slow progress up the stairs. He could feel their eyes staring at him. He couldn't decide if it was pity or disgust that they felt. He was the one who betrayed them. He was the reason why their house was torn apart. He was the reason why Ray was shot. He was the reason why Francesca had a broken heart.

With every step he took forward, he felt like taking several steps backwards. The urge to run and leave this place forever pulled at him. How was he to face her and this family, when all he did was wrong them? How could they even have offered to take him in after all he had done? Victoria may have been scorned and labeled a criminal, but what about him? Wasn't he just as guilty? He should be in jail, not walking up the steps of a home.

Tony helped him to a side room that had been converted into a bedroom. Ray walked in and sat down in a chair with a contented sigh.

"Man it feels good to be home."

As Fraser settled himself on the bed, he thanked Tony, who patted him on the shoulder, smiled and left. Mrs. Vecchio walked over to the bed and smiled down at him.

"It's so good to have you both home again."

To his surprise, she reached down and gave him a gentle hug. As she pulled away from him, she ran a hand over his brow, checking his temperature.

"If you need anything, you are to ring this bell."

She picked up an old silver dinner bell.

"Maria, Francesca or I will come and help you."

"Thank you...Ma."

His throat closed up and he choked back tears. How could they even care about him after all he had done?

As Mrs. Vecchio left the room, Ray leaned back in his chair and frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay Benny? You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine Ray. It's just...I can't...I don't understand...why..."

Shifting slightly, he turned his head away and took a deep breath, trying to quell the feelings of sorrow and self loathing that bubbled their way to the surface. He heard Ray stand and walk over to the bed, a hand lightly rested on his shoulder.

"No one hates you, Benny. It wasn't your fault. She blindsided you."

With a derisive snort, he rolled slowly onto his back and stared up at Ray.

"It wasn't my fault? Ray...all of this happened because of me. If I hadn't been so...none of this would have happened."

He caught himself. He had almost said afraid. If he hadn't been so afraid to show Francesca how he had felt in the past, he would have never had to deal with Victoria. He could have moved on.

"Benny, you're bein' stupid again. This is Victoria's fault. She was pure evil and you were just too nice to see it."

Giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze, Ray smiled down at him.

"It's over Benny. She's gone, we're okay and things will get back to the way they use to be, you'll see. Before you know it, we'll be goin' up to your Dad's place to fix it up."

His smile grew wider.

"Maybe you an' me can go hikin' or somethin' while we're up there. Your legs will be better and my arm will be all healed by then."

Nodding his head yes, Fraser forced a small smile to his face.

"That sounds good Ray."

Ray moved his hand away and yawned.

"I don't know about you Benny, but I'm bushed. I didn't think ridin' in that car would tire me out. I'm gonna' go upstairs and take a nap. You gonna' be okay?"

"Yes Ray."

"Okay, I'll see ya' in about an hour. Remember, if you need anything, ring that bell."

Giving him a small smile, Ray made his way out of the room. Fraser strained to hear his retreating footsteps, feeling the panic well up in him once more. He was alone.

**********

He heard the front door open and the light tread of feet made their way down the hall. Her voice called out.

"Ma?"

He tensed up as she neared the room. Stepping into the doorway, she yelled out and choked off her words, staring at the sight before.

"Ma, do you..."

Francesca took an involuntary step backwards, her eyes locking with Fraser's. Her lips thinned into a tight line, her eyes narrowed.

His whole body was shaking, his voice strained as he struggled to greet her.

"Hello Francesca."

She looked his supine figure over before turning her back on him, her footsteps now rapped sharply on the wooden floor as she stomped her way down the hall. Then he heard her running up the stairs. Running away from him.

Leaning back on the bed, he rolled onto his side, tightly clutching the pillow beneath his head. This was how life was going to be from now on. All the light and energy that was Francesca Vecchio was turned off. All that remained was a burned out shell, full of hate. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for this. As he closed his eyes, he tried to block out the urge to cry out for her to come back and forgive him. No, he wouldn't do that. She would only hate him more.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, he began to think. He was good at that. Every one always said he was a walking library, so now was the time to utilize all the  
knowledge he had stored away in his brain. There had to be a way to at least get her to tolerate him. From there he would work on getting her to like him. Then if he reached that point, he would try and see if there could be something more between them.

It wouldn't happen overnight, but with the small feeling of hope growing within himself, Fraser knew that one day Francesca and he would be together the way they should have been...before Victoria. Before the hatred and scorn.

**********

The next few weeks were hard. Between having to depend on the Vecchio family for his needs and then having to face Francesca each day, Fraser's resolve began to weaken. Every day that he grew stronger, he found the need to leave Chicago growing more and more. He needed to escape it all. He was homesick for the silence and beauty of the northern woods.

Turning his head, he looked at the bell next to the bed. Ray had gone to the hospital for a check up and he had refused to go with him. The only way he was going back to the hospital was when he was scheduled to. Sighing, he slowly sat up, feeling the pain in his back flare. Some days it didn't bother him as much, other days it ached incessantly. Today was an achy day. All he wanted to do is go outside for a few minutes to get some fresh air, the only problem with that is he needed someone to go with him. Ray had insisted that he have someone help him.

Giving the bell a disgusted look, he slid off the bed. Maneuvering his feet into the unlaced sneakers by the bed, he took great care in lifting his feet up, one at a time. He hated placing a shoe on the bed, but if he wanted to lace his sneaker by himself, that's what he had to do. What use to take him seconds, now took him five minutes. Letting his foot drop back down to the floor, he held onto the bed as he made his way through the room.

Letting go of the bed, he unsteadily made his way to the door. Peeking his head into the hallway, he sighed in relief. Francesca was the only one in the house at the moment besides himself, it would be safe to go outside. He knew she wouldn't come near him unless he rang the bell like his life depended on it. Ever since the day he had come home with Ray, she had avoided him and any time she had to speak to him, it was monosyllabic.

Bracing a hand on the wall, he made his way down the hall, staying as quiet as possible. When he reached the kitchen, he looked in, thankful that Francesca wasn't there. He wanted to talk to her, but for the moment all he needed was to feel the sun on his face. It took several minutes to traverse the kitchen and by the time he made it to the door, he was tiring. His back felt like it was on fire. When was it going to stop? Jill Kennedy had said he'd be as good as new within a month or so. When would it happen?

Pulling the door open, he stepped out onto the porch. Holding tightly to the railing, he slowly made his way down the steps. Looking at the picnic table only eight feet away, he swallowed back his frustration. He wanted to walk over and sit there, not stand like an idiot holding the railing of the porch. Taking a deep breath, he released his grip on the railing and made his way across the yard. Each step was slow and unsteady, but he was making it. On his last step, he stumbled and fell into the table, but he didn't care.

A smile split his face as he looked around the yard. It was uncommonly warm, the scent of the coming spring was in the air. A light breeze ruffled his hair and the sun felt like heaven. Sitting down, he raised his face to the sun, sighing contentedly. He needed this. He needed to be free, even if only for a moment.

**********

Francesca slammed the dryer door closed and picked up a t-shirt from the basket. Shaking it out, she stared at the blue RCMP crest that adorned the breast. Bringing the shirt up to her face, she caressed her cheek with it, fighting back tears. She still cared for him. Even with all he had put her through, she couldn't shake her feelings for him. With a heavy sigh, she took the shirt away from her skin and folded it, placing it with the rest of the clean clothes.

The floor boards squeaked above her and she frowned. It was too early for Ray and her mother to be home and Maria, Tony, Dief and the kids had all gone to the park. The only person who would be up and about would be Fraser and he wasn't supposed to be walking around unassisted. When she heard the door in the kitchen open and close, she dropped the towel in her hand and ran up the stairs. The idiot was going to hurt himself. What in the hell was he doing going outside?!

Rushing to the kitchen window, she looked out and watched Fraser as he made his way across the yard. She bit her lip, trying not to cry. Having to watch him be like this was sheer torture. The sure strong stride that was uniquely his was now replaced by shaky tentative steps. She could see the pain on his face. When he finally made it to the picnic table, he stumbled. She held her breath as he fell into it. It wasn't until he sat down, that she sighed in relief. Ray would have killed her if anything had happened to him.

The thought angered her. Why should she be responsible for what he had done? If he hadn't been so stupid in the first place, none of this would have ever happened. Her face darkened and a stab of anger shot through her. Just as she was about to run out and yell at him for being a jackass...she froze.

She watched Fraser lift his head to the sky, a bright smile appeared on his face. The joy radiated from him, making her heart skip a beat. It was the first real smile she had seen on his face since before Victoria's arrival. It was genuine and heart felt. He stayed that way for some time and she remained in the kitchen watching him, captivated by his beauty. When he finally brought his face down, he looked around the yard and smiled again.

Her heart beat unsteadily as she watched him stand and walk over to the flower bed. She could see him studying the small tips of the plants poking their way out of the soil. Moving to the fence, he worked his way around the yard. The sound of the front door opening and Ray yelling out made her jump.

"We're back!"

*Shit!*

Racing to the back door, she opened it and shut it softly behind her. Running down the steps, she sprinted across the yard. Fraser's head jerked up and she saw him stumble back. Grabbing him by the arm, she prevented him from tumbling to the ground. Her voice was a low hiss.

"Ray and Ma are back."

His eyes widened and he gave her a panicky look.

"Don't worry, I won't rat you out. If Ray found out you snuck out here, my ass would be up on a string."

He squinted his eyes at her and opened his mouth to question her. She quickly cut him off.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it. You just follow my lead and no one will be in trouble, do you understand me?"

He gave her a guilty look, then stared down at the ground.

"Understood."

"Good. Now let's get you back inside."

Wrapping her arm around his waist, she helped Fraser walk toward the house. It felt so good to be able to touch him again. Well, it wasn't like she had ever had the chance to really hold him or anything before, but just being near him was enough. They stopped dead in their tracks as the back door slammed open and Ray stepped out.

"What in the hell is goin' on here?!"

Fraser's whisper said it all.

"Oh dear."

He felt Francesca squeeze his side, her voice was low.

"Shut up and let me do the talkin'."

Ray waved his free arm at them, pointing a finger directly at Fraser.

"What is he doin' out here? Why isn't he inside?"

Francesca raised her chin and gave Ray a stubborn look.

"I brought him out here because he was goin' nuts. Except for the trips to the hospital, when was the last time he got to go outside? Besides, it's a nice sunny day and we were only out here for about a half hour or so."

She stepped forward and Fraser walked along side of her, his arm draped around her shoulder. He could smell her perfume and shampoo, the warmth of her small body next to his felt good. Even though the circumstances weren't exactly how he wanted them to be, it felt good to be near her. He avoided looking at Ray as they made their way slowly up the steps of the back porch. He knew that Ray would be able to see that what Francesca said wasn't the truth if he looked him in the eye.

As they walked past Ray and into the house, Ray griped as he followed them.

"I don't care if it's nice out or not, he hasn't been cleared by his doctor to go runnin' around in the yard."

Francesca snorted.

"He wasn't 'runnin' around Ray, he sat at the picnic table and walked a little. I don't see what the big deal is."

She maneuvered Fraser down the hall to his room, hoping that Ray would quit following them, but she knew he wouldn't. He was worse than a burr stuck to a shoelace.

"Look Frannie, Benny's had major surgery. If he gets sick, he could get an infection or somethin'. Do you know what could happen to him if he got sick?"

Francesca helped Fraser sit on the bed, then she knelt down and began undoing his sneakers, glaring up at Ray the entire time. She didn't notice that Fraser sat quietly on the bed, studying her every move.

"Oh give me a break! Except for gettin' shot or stabbed, when was the last time he was ever sick?"

She turned to look at Fraser.

"Frase, when was the last time you were sick?"

She felt her heart skip a beat as she stared into his eyes. He was so beautiful.

*No...knock it off Frannie! He used you. Don't let that face of his get to you.*

She tucked her head down and roughly yanked a sneaker off, shoving it under the bed. Her fingers trembled as she began to undo the other sneaker.

Fraser's kept his eyes on Francesca's fingers as he spoke.

"I haven't been sick since I was a child and..."

Ray cut him off.

"Yeah, I know, you had pink eye. Benny this is serious. You're body isn't what it use to be. You can get sick ya' know and if you do...somethin' bad could happen. I'm not tryin' to be ignorant or anything..."

Francesca mumbled as she pulled off Fraser's other sneaker, tucking it under the bed with it's mate.

"You could have fooled me."

Ray glared at her as she stood.

"Like I said Benny, I'm not tryin' to be ignorant, I'm just tryin' to look out for you. I mean if I hadn't...well...you wouldn't...you know what I'm tryin' to say."

Fraser looked at Ray, then at the floor, feeling the guilt tighten his chest. If Ray hadn't shot him, he wouldn't be here. No...if he hadn't been a fool, Ray would have never had to shoot him in the first place. Looking back at Ray, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Ray...for everything. In the future...I won't go out again until I get the approval of my doctor."

He caught Francesca's eye.

"Thank you for everything."

She felt that giddy nervousness that she use to feel when she was around him. Giving herself a mental shake, she slowly backed away from him. She wouldn't let him do this to her. Having him use her once was enough, there was no way in hell she would give him another chance to hurt her again.

"Yeah...whatever. I gotta go and finish the laundry."

Turning, she walked out of the room, feeling her heart constrict in grief. Mentally she knew she was doing the right thing, but her heart was crying out for her to give him another chance.

**********

The next few weeks went by without any other incidences. Fraser remained in the house and did what he was told to do. It was killing him to not sneak outside again. He had hoped that Francesca would have taken pity on him and at least let him out on the porch, but since that day, whenever they were alone in the house, she would check on him, making sure he didn't go anywhere. What bothered him the most was she still refused to talk to him. Any time she did speak to him, it was a direct question or request, it was never to just say how are you. He missed her even though she was only a few feet away from him at times.

He missed her smile. He missed her teasing and flirting. Every thing about her that he had taken for granted before...he missed her. When he was finally was cleared to go outside, she never went out with him and when Ray was released for light duty, the loneliness in him grew larger each day. The homesickness that had tugged at his soul, was now swallowing him whole. He could feel himself slipping into a deep depression.

**********

"Benny."

Fraser looked up from the plate of food that he was listless pushing around with his fork.

"Yes Ray?"

"You think you're ready to go up to your dad's place and fix it up some?"

His heart began to race with excitement. He wanted to jump up and shout yes, but he also knew that Ray was only making the offer out of guilt.

"Ray, you don't have to do this."

"Hey, I want to go there. I mean the last time I was up there, it was snowin ' and the place was kinda' a mess."

Ray smiled at Fraser, knowing the he knew he was talking about the gun fire and the grenade that had practically destroyed the cabin before.

Taking a deep breath, Fraser smiled back at him, feeling the depression that clung to him, slowly begin to lift. He would be going home. He would be able to breath clean air, get away from all the things that he had done. Looking down the table, he glanced at Francesca. He would be able to get away from all the people he had hurt as well. Maybe this trip would be a chance to cleanse his soul, to rid himself of his feelings for her.

In all the weeks that he had been at the Vecchio's, he hadn't been able to work himself past Francesca's shell. She had shut him out. It was time that he accepted the fact that she would never care for him again. It was time to put her, Victoria...all the pain...behind him. Maybe Ray was going to make this trip with him out of guilt, but he would make sure that he let Ray know how sorry he was for everything that had happened. He had lost Francesca due to his stupidity, he didn't want to lose Ray as well.

Looking back at Ray, he smiled again and nodded his head.

"I'd like that Ray. When do you think we could go?"

"I asked Lieutenant Welsh and he said I could leave next week. That'll give us two weeks to mess around with the place, maybe do some fishin' and hikin'."

Ray grinned back at Fraser, feeling the old camaraderie that had existed between them before. It was a thin thread, but with each passing day, it was growing stronger. This trip would help them finally come to terms with everything they had been through together.

**********

Francesca stood on the front porch watching the rest of the family as they milled around the Riv. Fraser and Ray were leaving to go to Canada. Tony was putting suitcases in the trunk, the kids were playing with Diefenbaker and Ray was talking to Maria and her mother. She gasped and held her breath as Fraser looked up at her and then back at Ray. When he slowly made his way over to the porch, she resisted the urge to run into the house.

Standing below her, he gave her a slight smile.

"Thank you kindly for everything you've done for me these past few months Francesca."

Fidgeting with the railing, she stared down at him. She wanted to run down and hug him, beg him not to go. For some reason she felt that if he left, he would never come back. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself.

"You're welcome."

Quickly turning away, she walked back into the house, fighting back tears. It hurt so much to not talk to him and it was killing her to not tell him how she felt. Standing beside the window, she pulled the curtain back, watching Fraser walk to the Riv. She watched Maria and her mother hug him, the way she had wanted to do. Just as Fraser stepped into the car, he looked up, his eyes met with hers. Resisting the urge to pull the curtain in front of her, she stared back at him, seeing the confusion and pain written plainly on his face. He looked like he was about to move away from the car, then his attention was drawn away from her. Ray must have yelled at him like he always did. Taking this chance, she let the curtain drop back into place.

Looking through the thin material of the curtain, she watched Fraser settle into the car, then they pulled away. She had two weeks to decide what she wanted to do. She could spend the rest of her life wondering if what she felt for Fraser was real or if it was just her heart leading her astray once more. Two weeks to try and decide if she would give him a second chance.

Shaking her head, she sighed. There really hadn't even been a first chance, but there was something between them. Something unresolved and before she could move on with her life, she had to know where Fraser belonged. Either he would be a part of her life...or she would put him away with the rest of her fantasies of love and happiness.

**********

She felt suffocated. Every room she walked into someone gave her a sad look. There were too many people, she had to get out. Walking quickly down the hall, she softly opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch. It was cool outside with a gentle breeze blowing. It was a beautiful early spring evening.

Lieutenant Welsh had his back to her, so she ignored him and walked down to the end of the porch. It appeared that he had enough of the crowd as well. Leaning over the railing, she took a deep calming breath. Ever since the call came, she was in shock. So were the rest of the family and all their friends.

The plane had all but disappeared from the face of the earth, the best guess being it had crashed in the mountains somewhere in northern Canada. Every time she closed her eyes, she pictured her brother's body twisted apart. For some reason she could accept the fact that he was dead. The strange part was her refusal to accept that Fraser was dead along with him. There was something about Fraser that made him seem invincible. If he could survive being shot in the back, then he would survive a plane crash.

The logical part of her said they were both dead. She would never see them again and more than likely they would never recover the bodies. The woods and underbrush were too thick. She had overheard Huey and Dewey talking and they had both agreed that the only way the bodies would ever be found would be if some yee-ha was hunting for moose.

Clutching the railing, she choked back tears. She had been right. She should have followed her heart and said goodbye to Fraser before he had left. She should have swallowed her wounded pride and hugged him. She had seen how hard he was trying. He had apologized so many times and in so many ways that she had learned to block him out. She should have taken him in her arms and never let him go. Now it was too late.

Her heart raced and her brain tingled. Fraser was dead. Just like Ray, his body was laying broken on the ground, animals and bugs picking at his flesh. His eyes would be the first thing they would take. His beautiful blue eyes that she loved so much would be plucked out by some ravenous bird of prey. Shaking herself, she moved away from the railing, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. If she didn't stop thinking like this she would lose it.

She had to be strong. Her mother depended on her, now more than ever. Life would go on. She would go on. As she walked back down the porch, Welsh turned and looked at her. They nodded at each other, both remaining silent. She knew that he wouldn't waste time with petty words of hope of survival. He wouldn't demean her by giving her false dreams. Walking back into the house, she went up to her room.

Opening the top drawer of a dresser, she pulled out a picture of Fraser. A copy of the same one that Victoria had ripped apart. Sitting on the bed, she stared at him. Running a finger over the photo, the tears began to trail their way down her cheeks. He was dead and this was all that she had left of him. Sliding off the bed, she tucked herself into a ball, silently sobbing for all that was lost.

**********

Francesca stood apart from the group of family and friends standing at the terminal. She strained to see each person as they walked off the plane and down the small exit tunnel. Strangers greeted loved ones with hugs and smiles. Tears that she thought had long been cried out began to well in her eyes as she spotted him. She could see Fraser walking slowly behind Ray, almost hiding himself.

Her mother was the first one to rush forward, grabbing Ray in a bone crushing hug. He was swarmed by everyone. Standing slightly away from the group, Fraser watched them as she watched him. She could see the sadness in his eyes, knowing that he didn't have a family that loved him.

As she walked toward him, he looked her way. She could see the sadness now change to wariness. He didn't know what to expect from her any more. He probably thought she was going to yell at him for getting Ray in trouble again. Stopping directly in front of him, she tried her best to not grab him and cry like an idiot, but of course she failed. All the worrying, all the grieving she had done for him had been for nothing. He was here and she would make sure he knew just how she felt. It was time to end it all.

He watched Francesca slowly approach him, her face an unreadable mask. Bracing himself for the onslaught of hate and words of contempt, he was shocked when she took him in her arms and hugged him tightly, her face pressed against his chest. Her voice was muffled and tear filled.

"Don't you ever do something like that again you jerk."

Small hands tightened around him, pulling him closer as she began to sob. Dropping the pack from his hand, he brought his arms around her, hugging her back tightly, finding tears flooding his eyes. His voice was strained.

"I'm sorry."

This brought a small giggle from Francesca who lightly punched him.

"Stop saying that...I know you are."

She hugged him again, feeling a lightness in her soul that had been missing for so long. She couldn't help it that she loved Fraser more than anyone or anything. He had hurt her so much, but when she thought he was dead, she was able to forgive him. When she had been told that he was alive, she knew what she had to do. He was a part of her and it would be up to her to let him back into her life. Things would never be like they were before Victoria. They would be better.

**********

Ray hugged his mother, kissed his sister and shook hands with everyone else. Scooping one of his nephews up, he laughed. It was good to be home. It was even better to be alive and know how much his family and friends cared for him. The only person missing was Frannie. Looking around, he found her. He froze as he spied her and Fraser holding onto each other like they would never let go.

*What in the hell is this?*

Setting Angelo down, he walked over to them and cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

They ignored him. Crossing his arms, he stared at them, hearing the happy voices behind him slowly quiet down. Everyone knew something was going to happen and it wouldn't be good.

"Benny."

No answer.

"Frannie."

Still no answer.

"Yo! Break it up!"

Fraser and Francesca jumped apart as Ray yelled, both of them turning red in the face. Tucking his head down, Fraser peeked over at Francesca and took her hand in his. She gave him a small smile as she squeeze his hand back. Ray's frown turned into a scowl.

Ray gestured at their clasped hands.

"What is this?"

Francesca used her free hand to wipe tears from her face. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to yell at Ray, but she couldn't. Letting go of Fraser's hand, she jumped up and hugged Ray, sobbing as she spoke.

"I'm so glad you're not dead."

Ray was immediately sidetracked. Hugging Francesca, he grinned.

"I'm glad I'm not dead too."

They started laughing and were immediately swarmed by the rest of the family. Between hugs and talking, everyone gathered Ray's suitcases. Tony grabbed Fraser's pack and they all started making their way out of the airport. Francesca managed to walk beside Fraser, sneaking her hand into his. He gave her a shy smile and made sure that they stayed behind Ray the entire time.

**********

The entire house was in chaos. Friends, family and neighbors descended on them like ants on a pile of sugar. Sitting at the table in the kitchen, Ray delighted in eating his mother's lasagna while talking with every one that came into the room.

"Ma this is the best lasagna that you've ever made."

Between mouthfuls, he gestured with a piece of bread at Tony Junior.

"Ya' know Tony, I had to eat bugs while I was out these."

"No way! Mom! Uncle Ray had to eat bugs!"

Angelo leaned on the table edge and looked at Ray with wide eyes.

"You ate bugs?"

"Yes I did, but I'll tell ya' this..."

Leaning toward the two boys, he smiled.

"..they were almost as bad as your Mom's black-eyed peas."

Maria turned from the sink and yelled back at Ray.

"I heard that!"

Snickering, Ray smiled contentedly as he looked around the room. This was where he belonged. He was home and safe.

"Hey Ma, where's Benny at?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe he is talking in another room."

Shoving a forkful of string beans in his mouth, Ray shook his head. Swallowing, he smiled again.

"His loss then. I'm gonna' eat all this lasagna."

**********

Peering down the hall, Francesca pushed Fraser into her room and quietly closed the door. Turning the key, she locked it. Looking at Fraser, she could see that he was petrified.

"Oh come on and relax Ben, Ray's downstairs eating. Besides we aren't doing anything bad."

"I don't know Francesca."

"Frannie."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Frannie. Saying Francesca makes it seem like you're mad at me or somethin'."

"Frannie."

He gave her a small smile, then began looking around the room. It appeared entirely different since the last time he had seen it. When he had torn the house apart. She caught him looking at the room and sighed.

"Yeah, I changed it. It needed it any way."

"I am sorry Frances...Frannie. If I hadn't...she would have..."

Holding a hand up to stop him, Francesca walked over to Fraser and took his hands in hers.

"Quit sayin' you're sorry. I know you didn't mean to do all of that stuff. We all do. If Ray can forgive you, then so can I."

Hugging him, she sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're home."

As she rubbed her hands up and down his back, she relaxed, knowing that things were finally going to be right.

As Fraser began to mirror her actions by running his hands along her back, she thought she would have relaxed, instead she found herself becoming aroused. This was something that she had wanted before. Fraser caressing her, holding her close. In her room. The only problem was the house was packed with people so there was no way she could do anything. Well, she could do something, just not exactly what she wanted to do. As she lifted her head to look at him, she found a pair of darkened eyes meeting hers.

A warm feeling washed over her, her face flushed hotly as she realized that she wasn't the only one aroused by their closeness. Reaching a hand up, she caressed he cheek, running her fingers down his neck and through his dark silky hair. Pulling him down to her, she let her lips lightly brush over his. Feeling rather bold, she pulled him tightly against her, slowly moving her small body against his, delighted to find that he wanted her. Pressing her lips to his, she felt his tongue gently snake out. Opening her mouth she let him in, letting her own tongue discover his taste.

They moved slowly against one another, dancing to a song that only they could hear. She let out a light moan as he cupped her ass and pressed his hips into hers. Feeling herself backed up against a wall, she arched against him. Tilting her neck back, she sighed as teeth nipped their way down tender flesh. Without caring who was in the house, Francesca edged her hand between them, caressing his hardness, smiling as Fraser sharply sucked in his breath.

"You like that?"

"Mmhum."

Finding herself locked in a passionate kiss, small fingers did quick work of his jeans. Sliding her hand under the material, she let her fingers run over his length, checking it's size and shape. Trailing her fingers over the head, she was at first confused, then it dawned on her. He wasn't circumcised. Growing up in a mostly catholic neighborhood, she had never seen a man like this. Experimenting, she grasped him, pushing and pulled softly at him, feeling the skin slide back, exposing the moistened head. At least that was the same, she thought with a giggle.

Fraser paused in his exploration of Francesca's neck as he felt her hand slide into his jeans. Her touch was magical as she caressed his hardened flesh. When she pulled at him and giggled, he smiled knowingly. It wasn't the first time he had run into a woman that had never had a man that was like him. Pushing his hips into her, he moaned as she began to gently tug at him. Working his lips down her neck again, he nipped at a breast through her shirt. Edging a hand around her ass, he softly caressed her, letting his fingers dip between her legs.

She automatically opened her legs further to him and that was all the invitation he needed. When his fingers met her heat, he thought he would go crazy. Letting his fingers move between her softness, he felt the wetness, letting him slide easily into her. Her small moans told him that she enjoyed feeling his fingers inside her, touching her, but he wanted to feel her in a more intimate way. Knowing that the house was filled with people should have stopped him, but he wanted to show Francesca how much he loved her. How sorry he was for all that had happened.

Moving away from the wall, they practically danced across the room to the bed. Their bodies swaying together in an erotic rhythm. Lowering her down, he followed her, letting his hands pull her panties from her body. Leaning over her, he began placing heated kisses on her lips and neck. Fingers use to dressing himself quickly, made short work of her shirt buttons, giving him access to peach colored nipples that he eagerly teased with his teeth and tongue.

Making his way further down, he delighted in the way Francesca's small body squirmed beneath his touch. When he came to the soft darkened curls of her sex, he nuzzled his cheek against her, reveling in the scent of her body. Dipping his tongue down, he felt himself harden painfully as she moaned in delight. With every kiss and touch of his lips and tongue, he knew that she had taken him back into her heart. Tonight he would make sure that she would never let him go. Tonight he would make her his forever.

With each panting breath she took, he knew she was moving closer to the edge, with each soft moan and breathy whisper of his name, he felt the need to have her tear at him. Just as she seemed about to climax, he pulled himself up her body, kissing a path along her skin. Her hands clutched and grasped him as she begged him to take her. Standing, he quickly removed his boots and jeans. He knew this wouldn't be the time to savor her, not with a house full of people waiting to discover them missing.

Leaving his unbuttoned shirt on he knelt on the bed beside her, sighing as she grasped him. With a seductive smile, she nodded her head at the dresser by the bed. Cocking his head to the side, he gave her a quizzical look. Her voice was low.

"Condom."

"Ah."

As he leaned over and reached in the drawer, he felt her hands lightly caress his balls, causing him to hold his breath. Moving back to her, he began to undo the small foil packet, noticing the label. Lucky13.

Reaching up, she stopped him from opening the packet. Taking it from his hands, she undid the foil, taking his erection in her hands, she slowly slid it over him, gently stroking him the entire time. Looking down at her back and shoulders, he ran a hand over her glossy black hair. When she looked up at him, he drew her to him, kissing her deeply. Lowering them both down to the bed, he rolled on top of her, pressing himself between her legs.

He found that he was holding his breath, waiting to see if she would take him. As her legs opened beneath him, the joy spread through his soul. Pushing against her heat, he slid into her moistness, feeling her body wrap itself around him, feeling like he was truly one with her. With each gentle thrust into her small form, he knew this was what he had been looking for. The eyes that stared back into his weren't cold, they were filled with love. The hands that ran down his back touched him gently, no nails dug into his flesh.

Pushing into her, he leaned down and kissed Francesca with passion, want and more importantly with what he hoped she would feel...love. He loved her and wanted her so badly. Now that he had her, he wanted to make sure she knew how he felt. He wanted to tell her as well, but he couldn't find his voice. He was afraid that if he said the words, she wouldn't be able to say them back and that would hurt him more than any gunshot wound ever had.

Quickening his thrusts, he pushed back slightly, smiling as she pressed back against the bed, biting her lip, suppressing a deep groan. When her hands clutched his arms and she tucked her head down, he felt her tighten and convulse around his length. He continued moving into her, closing his eyes as he came, muffling any sound that he might make. It was strange being so silent while making love, but necessary.

Pulling out from her, he lay down beside her, drawing her body tightly against his, kissing red lips. They lay together, panting and shaking, not knowing what to say. Brushing fingers through her hair, Fraser leaned on an elbow, letting a finger trail over the lips that he had just kissed. When Francesca smiled at him and kissed his finger tips, he knew he had to say it or he wouldn't ever have the courage to do it again.

"I love you."

She blinked once or twice, tears filling her eyes. At first he thought she was about to refuse him, then suddenly she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him to her.

"I love you too."

Hugging one another, they both laughed quietly, overjoyed to know that what each of them felt was returned by the other. This was their time. This would be the start of a new life together.

Footsteps ran up the stairs and they both froze. A light knock at the door and Francesca thought she would pass out. Looking at Fraser, she almost burst out laughing as he whipped his face around and gave her a panicky look. Placing fingers over his lips, she motioned him to be silent.

"Yeah?"

The doorknob to her room jiggled, a child's voice yelled out.

"Aunt Frannie, Mom wants to know if you'll come and help with dinner!"

"I'll be down in a minute. I wanted to get changed into jeans."

"Okay!"

The footsteps ran away and down the stairs.

Fraser flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. Laughing, Francesca sat up and ran a hand over his chest, letting her eyes take in his entire body. He belonged to her now, not some crazy bitch. He was hers forever and nothing would ever part them from one another again.

"You'll get use to them."

Sitting up, he slid off the bed and began to dress. Tucking his shirt in, he gave her a shy smile, watching as she flitted around the room, pulling on jeans instead of the short skirt that she had worn earlier. She was his. Now the hard part was about to happen.

"Frannie...how are we to tell Ray about us?"

She paused at the mirror, her lipstick applied to only the lower lip.

"Oh boy. I hadn't thought of that."

Pursing her lips, she stared at her reflection, looking back at Fraser as he laced his boots.

"You tell him."

He froze again, his fingers stilled.

"I...he'll kill me, Frannie."

Blotting her lips, Francesca sighed.

"He won't kill you Ben, he just saved your life, why would he kill you?"

She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his trim waist.

"Besides, Ma likes you a lot. I think she'll approve, so Ray won't be able to say anything. Just tell him."

As he held her, he smiled and shook his head no.

"We will tell him together."

"Okay...together."

Giving him a kiss, they walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, hands tightly clasped together, hearts beating in fear, but souls linked in love. No matter what happened next, nothing would separate them.

*********

Standing in an alcove, she waited for him, her heart beating faster as she looked at the delicate gold watch on her wrist. He would be here soon, his shift at the consulate was over. Just the thought of seeing him made her happy. She couldn't help smiling, even though the weather was rainy and dreary. Watching the rain drops hit the pavement, she thanked God for letting her have him in her life. All they had been through...it had been worth the pain and torment. Having him love her was all that mattered.

A taxi pulled up in front of the apartment building across the street. The door opened and Fraser stepped out into the rain. A smile split her face, her whole being screaming out in happiness. Just as she stepped forward and opened her mouth to call his name...a woman stepped out of the cab. Pulling back into the darkness of the alcove, she watched them give each other a quick kiss before laughing and running into the building.

As the cab pulled away from the curb, she stood frozen in place. This couldn't be happening to her. He said he would love her forever. He was hers and no one else could have him. Clenching her hands into fits, a snarl marred her beautiful features. Her whole body shook, her heart pounded this time in rage. How could he?! How could he do this to her again?!

Jamming a hand into a pocket of her coat, she wrapped her fingers around the snub nose .38, feeling the cool metal mesh with her skin. Fingering the trigger, she took several deep breaths. No, he couldn't be cheating on her, he loved her. There had to be an explanation for this. Letting go of the gun, she peered around, making sure no one saw her. Running across the street, she entered the building next to the one Fraser and the woman had gone into. She knew what apartment to look for.

Counting the floors as she ran up the stairwell, she begged God to let this be a mistake. Fraser loved her, her Ben wouldn't do this to her. He was hers. Pushing open the fire door, she ran down the hallway, hoping to find an empty apartment so that she could look into his. Pausing in front of a door, she tried the knob. It turned easily in her grasp. Cautiously pushing the door open, she peered inside. It was empty. Jerking the door open, she went inside and locked the door behind her.

Rushing through the dingy rooms, she flew to the window. It was too dirty and grimy to see through. Pulling the window open, she stared across the space between the buildings, counting the windows a she went. The cracked glass caught her eye. Then she saw them. Two naked lovers wrapped around each other, kissing passionately. She watched as Fraser brought his lips to the woman's breast, suckling her as he pulled the small body against his. Then the couple moved out of the view of the window.

Cursing, she dug her hands in the deep pockets of her coat, she rushed to another window. Bringing a small pair of binoculars up to her eyes, she gasped at what she saw. Her Ben and that 'thing'...he was fucking her. Fucking her like she was all that mattered in the world. Fucking her so that she cried out her pleasure.

Her mouth went dry as the woman wrapped her legs around his waist, begging him to go faster, begging him to love her. She could see his face. He was enrapt with this woman, totally taken. Every move he made...he...loved this...thing?

"No."

Shaking her head, she dropped the binoculars to the floor. Biting her lips, she pulled at her hair, moving away from the window. She muffled screams of agony. She choked back her tears.

Ben loved 'her'. What she had seen was only a man satisfying his needs. That was it. Fraser was only a man. They couldn't help it if they were what they were. He didn't know she was here. How could he? Backing against the wall, Victoria slid down to the floor, rocking in place.

"He loves me. He said he'd love me forever."

As her breathing calmed down and her heart rate slowed, she began to make plans. Fraser didn't know she was here. She had been able to keep abreast of his life. She knew he had lived when he had been shot. It had killed her to not come to him then, but she was no fool, they would have arrested her in a heartbeat. When she received word that he had died in a plane crash, she had almost committed suicide. When she found out that he was alive, she had rejoiced and made arrangements to return to him.

He was supposed to be waiting for her. He would have been with her now. Leaning against the wall, a wicked smile came to her face. He still loved her, not that whore that lay beneath him with her legs spread wide open. Ben was her love and no one else's. She would make sure that he knew she had returned. She would also make sure that the whore who fucked him would die. There was no way she would ever let any other woman touch what was hers without paying dearly for it.

Standing, she shook her coat out, running her fingers through her long, dark curly hair. Reaching down, she scooped the binoculars up, tucking them back in the coat pocket. With her other hand, she let her fingers stroke the cold metal of the gun. Yes, the whore would die and then she and Fraser could leave this city to be together forever.

Making her way down the stairs, she began to think of how to accomplish this feat without anyone seeing her. Stepping out in the rain, she began to quickly make her way down the street. Hailing a passing cab, she slide into the back seat. As the cab drove away, she smiled. It would too easy. Leaning back against the seat, she sighed happily.

*I'm coming for you, Ben.*

**********

Walking along the lakes edge, Francesca smiled as she held onto Fraser's hand. It was a perfect spring evening. Dinner out and now a nice walk with the man she loved. Life didn't get any better than this. Looking up at Fraser, she frowned. He appeared distracted, like he wasn't even there. Squeezing his hand, she gained his attention.

"Penny for your thoughts."

He stopped walking and looked around them.

"I'm not sure...have you noticed anything unusual?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I feel as though we're being watched."

"Is that all? Geez Ben, just because you caught Ray following us one time, it doesn't mean he's gonna' do it again. He said he wouldn't"

Fraser smiled slightly at the memory of Ray looking guilty as hell for being caught trailing them on a date.

"No, I don't think it's Ray...I just have this feeling that we're being watched."

Leaning back slightly, she eyed his butt.

"Well, with a backside that looks as good as yours, I think you would be use to being looked at."

She got what she wanted. Fraser tucked down his head, laughing as he blushed. Pulling him by the hand they continued walking.

"No one's stalking us, Ben. We're a normal couple out on a normal date, just like everyone else."

**********

Victoria turned her attention toward the lake, casually tossing pieces of bread to the ducks, smiling as they fought for each crumb. Men were like ducks. Throw them a piece and they'd fight like mad to get more. When she saw Fraser and Francesca continue walking, she waited a few minutes, then began walking along the lake's edge again.

*Ben, Ben, Ben. You're too smart for your own good.*

She watched him walking with the whore, his movements fluid. She had always loved watching him move. From the way he walked to the way his hands would gesture as he talked, she loved everything about him. At least she thought she did.

After finding him fucking that slut for the first time, she had trailed them. For two weeks she had written down their every move. Learned their daily patterns and work schedules. For two weeks she had to endure watching him hold and fondle that bitch. For two weeks it took all her restraint to not put a bullet in his head.

Her love, her Ben, fucked that whore every chance that they had alone. From seeing them in his apartment, to the time they had coupled in the park, she had to stand back and watch him give freely...no...not freely. He wouldn't be enjoying it with that thing. He loved her and no one else. Brushing her fingers through short wavy blonde hair, Victoria took a deep breath.

*He loves me. He can't help it she's a whore.*

She knew what women like that did. They would spread their legs all the time to keep a man interested in them. Sex was a powerful tool. Even she had used it with Fraser and it had almost won her freedom, but he had let something as pathetic as his duty and honor to the RCMP stop him. That she would never forget. She also would never forget the touch of his lips to hers or whispered words of eternal love.

For two weeks she had tracked them and now it was almost time to let Ben know she was back. Time for them to be together and leave Chicago. It was their time to consummate their love and be as one...forever. Nothing would stand in her way. All she had to do was go in the Vecchio house and call him. He would come to her. Then she would shoot the whore in front of him so that he would know that she knew everything he had done. Then Ben would come with her.

As she followed Fraser and Francesca at a safe distance, she had a spring in her step, her soul felt light. Tomorrow night Ben and she would have all that they had ever wanted. Each other. Tossing the remainder of the bread behind her, Victoria smiled happily to herself. All was right with the world, nothing mattered anymore. Not the past ten years in prison, not his betrayal of her love by fucking a whore. She forgave him for everything he did. Once she held him close to her breast, he would love her more than he ever had. He had said he would and Ben Fraser was a man who kept his word.

Tilting her head back, she breathed deeply.

*It's like I've known you across a thousand lifetime's...*

He said he had known her forever and forever he would love her. Even death wouldn't separate them. She giggled. If death couldn't keep them apart, then the whore sure couldn't. Taking one last look at Fraser's retreating form, she turned and walked to a photo booth. Slipping a few bills in, she smiled sweetly for the camera. It wouldn't hurt to include a few pictures with the phone call.

**********

Running a hand through his hair, Fraser arched his back and stretched in his seat. His back felt achy, his eyes were tired. He had slogged his way through a ton of paperwork so that he could have the next day off with Francesca. They were going to be spending the day at the park with the family. A fun picnic she had told him. He smiled. Everything was 'fun' to his Frannie. She made such a difference in his life.

Grabbing a pile of envelopes from the bin, he sorted through them. A stiff envelope caught his eye.

*Open me, Ben.*

Standing, Fraser walked out of his office and down the hall. Holding it out to Turnbull, he questioned him.

"Turnbull, do you know when this arrived?"

"Why yes, Constable Fraser, I do."

Fraser rolled his eyes as Turnbull resumed keying on the computer.

"Could you please tell me when it arrived?"

Turnbull stopped keying and smiled up at Fraser.

"Yes. About fifteen minutes ago a blonde haired woman with glasses dropped it off."

Turnbull resumed keying and Fraser stared down at the envelope in his hands.

"Thank you, Turnbull."

Turning away, he heard Turnbull's cheery voice call out.

"You're welcome!"

Walking back to his office, Fraser picked up his hunting knife and slit the envelope open. Peering inside he saw photographs. Cocking his head to the side, he slowly took them out of the envelope. His blood ran cold as he looked at them. There was no mistaking who it was. Even with her hair cut short, even with it colored blonde...it was Victoria. His hands shook as he stared at the glossy pictures.

The phone rang loudly and he could only stare at it. It rang again. Reaching down, he cautiously picked it up.

"Canadian Consulate, Constable Fraser speaking, how may I be of assistance?"

Her voice was smooth like molasses.

"Hello Ben. I'm waiting for you."

"Victoria?"

"Yes my love. I'm here waiting for you."

"Where exactly is here?"

Her low chuckle sent chills down his spine.

"Ben Fraser, you are always so precise. I'm waiting for you...at 2926 North Octavia Street."

She laughed softly, then the line went dead.

Time seemed to stand still, the sound of the dial tone mocked him. Victoria once again had him where she wanted, only this time he knew she would show no mercy. Dropping the phone in its cradle, Fraser shoved the photos in his serge and bolted out of the office. Sprinting down the hall, he darted around Thatcher who yelled at him as he ran past.

"Fraser!"

He completely ignored her and ran out of the consulate, slamming the door behind him.

Thatcher frowned and walked over to Turnbull's desk, finding the normally affable mountie staring in shock at the door that Fraser had just slammed shut.

"Constable Turnbull, what is going on here?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Did Constable Fraser give any indication of why he had to leave so...abruptly?"

Turnbull shook his head no and she swore she could hear something rattle.

"No Madame, he had just been at my desk inquiring about an envelope that was brought here by a woman and when he went back to his office, I transferred a call to him. Then he came out of his office...and left."

"Who was it?"

"On the phone? I don't know, she didn't say."

Thatcher rolled her eyes and sighed. It could only be the Vecchio woman that Fraser was seeing. Between Ray and his sister Francesca, she was finding it hard to get Fraser to volunteer for any extra assignments. He wanted to spend all his free time with them.

Looking at her watch, Thatcher pursed her lips in annoyance. It was five minutes to five. That meant that Fraser had left the consulate seven minutes too early. She would have to have a talk with him about duty in the morning. Without saying another word, she turned on her heel and walked back into her office, leaving a very confused Turnbull standing by his desk.

**********

Ten minutes later, a smiling Ray Vecchio strolled into the consulate and over to Turnbull's desk.

"Hey Turnbull, what's up? Where's Benny, in his office?"

Ray immediately stiffened as he saw the 'look' that Turnbull gave him. He recognized that look as trouble was brewing in the consulate. His feelings were confirmed as Turnbull frowned and glanced over at the closed door of Thatcher's office.

"Is he in the Dragon Lady's office?"

Ray could see Turnbull smile slightly at his reference of Thatcher, then he smothered it, his face growing serious.

"Um...no. Constable Fraser left the building approximately fifteen minutes ago."

"Did he say where he was goin'?"

"No. He..."

Turnbull lowered his voice, peeking cautiously at Thatcher's office, then looked back at Ray.

"He ran out of the building."

Ray's eyebrows rose.

"Benny ran out of here?"

"Yes and he didn't even stop when Inspector Thatcher yelled at him."

Ray felt a nagging bad feeling build in the pit of his stomach.

"Was Diefenbaker with him?"

"No, he didn't come to work with him today. Constable Fraser had said that Diefenbaker had an appointment with..."

Ray cut him off.

"Thanks anyway."

As he turned to leave, Turnbull stopped him.

"I don't know if this has anything to do with him leaving early, but shortly before he left a woman visited the consulate and dropped off an envelope for him."

"A woman? And it wasn't Frannie?"

"No, she was...she was very pretty and had short blonde wavy hair and she wore sunglasses, but I could tell that she had light colored eyes."

"Huh."

The bad feeling came back again.

"I'm gonna' go and check Benny's office."

As he walked down the hall, Turnbull rushed to catch up with him.

"Constable Fraser also received a phone call right before he left. It was also a woman. Now that I think about it, her voice sounded the same as the woman who dropped off the envelope."

The bad feeling in Ray's stomach now churned. Walking into Fraser's office, Ray spied the envelope on the desk. Picking it up, he stared at the print on the front. Something about it bothered him.

"Turnbull could you give me a really good description of the woman who brought this in?"

"Why yes I can Detective Vecchio. She was..."

He stopped talking and held his index finger up.

"I have a better idea. I'll draw you a quick sketch of her."

Grabbing a note pad, with a few strokes of the pencil in his hand, a face began to take shape.

"This is only an approximation, but I believe that this is rather accurate."

Flipping the pad toward Ray, he smiled proudly. His smile faded as Ray turned pale.

"Jesus Christ...it's her."

Turning the pad back to look at it, Turnbull frowned.

"Who is her?"

Ray snatched the pad from Turnbull's hands and held it tightly in his own. He practically spit the name out.

"Victoria."

Turnbull felt his stomach flip flop. He knew all the stories about the woman. He knew she was evil and if she had been here and called Fraser...then that meant nothing good would come of it. Ray rushed from the office and Turnbull followed closely on his heals. Snapping his cell phone open, Ray punched in the 27th precinct's number. Turnbull could only stand by and listen as Ray barked at the phone, his voice rising with each word.

The door to Thatcher's office flew open and she charged out.

"What is the meaning of this! Detective Vecchio, why are you causing a disturbance?"

Ray ignored her and snapped the phone closed, looking directly at Turnbull.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone? Did he say anything at all?"

Thatcher jumped in, her voice sarcastic.

"He's probably gone to see your sister."

Ray's voice was a whisper.

"Dear mother of God."

Without saying another word, he sprinted to the door, slamming it shut as he ran out.

Thatcher stood staring at the door that had been slammed shut twice in the past half hour.

"Inspector."

She turned to look at Turnbull.

"Yes?"

"The woman that brought the envelope here...the one who called Constable Fraser...it was Victoria Metcalf."

Thatcher's mouth dropped open and then she closed it, feeling herself go into command mode.

"Get me, Lieutenant Welsh."

Turnbull snapped to attention.

"Yes Sir!"

Picking the phone up, he punched the numbers in, handed the phone to Thatcher and stood at attention again as he waited for further instructions.

**********

His lungs burned with each breath. People and buildings rushed by in a blur of color and form as Fraser sprinted through a park. He concentrated on the rhythm of his stride, the movement of his body, anything to keep his mind off of the terror that he knew awaited him at the Vecchio home. Victoria was like a black widow spider in her web, just as beautiful and deadly as said spider, except this time he knew that he wasn't the one she wanted.

He damned himself for not paying attention to his inner feelings. He knew that someone had been tracking them. He could feel it in every fiber of his being, but he ignored those feelings and now he would pay dearly...or rather Francesca would. She was home...waiting for him to return with Ray. They were supposed to have a quiet dinner the three of them. The rest of the family was off visiting an aunt across town.

Jumping a park bench, he ran toward a crowded street, not caring that cars were hurtling his way. The squeal of breaks warned him, leaping upward, he landed on the hood of the car and rolled smoothly off, leaving an extremely disgruntled driver screaming at him from the car. He was only a few blocks away. With a burst of adrenaline, he moved faster than he had ever run in his life. Turning a corner, he could see the house down the road.

Making his way down the street, he jumped the steps, landing on the porch. Grabbing the door knob, he went to turn it, only to have the door push open. Victoria was in the house, but he had to find Francesca first. He had to get her to safety...unless...shaking his head, he rid himself of the image of Francesca laying dead in the kitchen, her small body broken and bleeding. Cautiously making his way through the lower level of the house, he checked each room. They were empty. That meant only one thing.

Going back down the hall, he stared up the steps to the second floor. He knew where Victoria's twisted mind was headed. The bedroom. The place where she always had control. The place where he had been the weakest with her. No more. Her hold on him was severed and now she wouldn't control anything. Taking the stairs three at a time, he bound upward. Stepping onto the landing, he took notice of everything. Cocking his head to the side, he listened. He knew where she was...where they both were.

Taking a deep breath, he straightened his shoulders and headed straight to Francesca's bedroom. The door was ajar, so he pushed it slowly open. Victoria smiled brightly at him, her voice cheerful.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here Ben. You must be slowing down in your old age. I remember a time when you could run as fast as a deer."

She was taunting him, trying to work at his fears. It was easy to ignore her this time. He shifted his gaze from Victoria and the gun she had pointed across the room. Standing by the window was an extremely irritated looking Francesca Vecchio.

"Frannie...are you all right?"

"Yeah."

She glanced at Victoria, her hatred for the woman plainly visible. Victoria narrowed her eyes, her voice now had an edge to it.

"Aren't you going to say hello to me, Ben?"

Fraser stared at her, his lips thinning, then he smiled but it held no warmth.

"Hello."

Victoria's hand dropped slightly, the gun moving from Francesca to Fraser.

"You know Ben, you said you and I would be together forever. I can forgive you for...fucking this whore. You're a man and I know you have needs, I just want you to know I won't ever tolerate this sort of behavior from you again. Do I make myself clear?"

Francesca's voice echoed loudly in the room.

"What?! Who do you think you're callin' a whore?! Take a look in the mirror sister!"

The gun swung sharply back to Francesca, Victoria screamed at her.

"Shut up!"

Fraser's calm voice broke in.

"Frannie...please...now is not the time."

Francesca glared at Victoria and nodded her head yes. Fraser took a step toward Victoria and she pointed the gun back at Fraser, stopping him from moving any closer to her.

"Not yet my love, there's time enough for us later."

He shook his head and frowned.

"Victoria...please put the gun down. You were cleared from Jolly's shooting and everything else. If you stop this now, I could help you..."

"Help me?"

Victoria began laughing.

"I know what your 'help' means. I spent ten years in prison because you 'helped' me. No Ben, this time we'll do things my way."

Her finger tightened on the trigger.

"First, we get rid of the whore and then you and I can leave this city. We can finally have the life together that we should have had."

Swinging the gun at Francesca, she smiled.

"Go to hell where you belong whore."

Francesca instinctively brought her hands up, even though the gesture wouldn't help at all. She braced herself for the pain, turning her face toward Fraser. She watched as things moved in slow motion. He jumped forward, grabbing Victoria's arm, jerking it upward. The gun went off, plaster from the ceiling rained down on her.

Victoria screamed and struggled like a wild animal, clawing at Fraser with her free hand, they fell back against the dresser, then to the floor. Another shot rang out. Francesca froze in place, her heart pounding in her chest. Victoria stared in shock as Fraser looked into her eyes. Everything had gone wrong again. She let out a blood curdling scream as his grip on her loosened and he fell back to the floor.

Dropping the gun to the floor, she grabbed Fraser by the shoulders, pulling him into her embrace, running a hand through his hair.

*This can't be happening. Not again!*

"Ben...don't do this to me...I love you...we're going to be so happy together...we can move to Canada...back home...no one would ever bother us again...Ben...Ben..."

She rocked him in her arms, the blood from him smearing on her clothes and hands.

Francesca backed slowly toward the night stand by the bed, her breathing coming in shallow gasps. She had to get help. She had to do something. She strained to see if Fraser was still breathing, praying silently that God wouldn't take him away from her. Not now...she wasn't ready for this. They had too much to live for. Her hand met the drawer and she silently pulled it open. Reaching behind her, fingers met cold metal. She thanked Ray for making her buy a gun to protect herself when she was home alone.

Bringing the gun forward, she pointed it at Victoria, her hands shook slightly.

"Get away from him bitch."

Victoria turned to Francesca, her face filled with agony, tears ran freely down her cheeks. Her eyes darkened as she stared at the gun pointed her way, but she could also see the fear in Francesca's eyes. This was a woman who had the easy life. She knew that the she wouldn't be able to shoot her. She on the other hand would have no problem with blowing the whore's brains out against the wall.

Letting Fraser slide from her arms to the floor, she smiled at Francesca.

"He's always going to be mine. He's loved me forever...before you were even born. Nothing you can do can separate us."

With lightning speed, she reached down and grabbed the gun from the floor, swinging it up to shoot Francesca. The sounds of gunfire rang out again in the small room, bringing death and the end of everything.

*

The sound of the guns firing deafened her, but she didn't flinch. She watched as her body slammed back, the gun in her hand falling to the floor, the blood spattering across her chest. A sense of satisfaction washed over her. It was finally over. She and Fraser would finally have the life they were supposed to have now that she was gone.

*Oh my God! Ben!*

Dropping the gun on the bed, she stepped over Victoria's body, resisting the urge to kick her out of the way. Kneeling beside Fraser, Francesca grabbed him by the wrist and checked for a pulse. She held her breath, almost breaking down when she didn't feel anything. Swiftly moving her fingers to his neck, she pressed down hard.

*Please God...please God...please God...*

Tears filled her eyes as she felt a weak, but steady pulse.

"Thank you!*

Looking him over, she jumped up and grabbed the phone, dialing 911. She gave them the address and hung up. She knew she was supposed to stay on the line until the ambulance arrived, but she had to take care of Fraser. She had to make sure he lived. Opening a drawer, she grabbed a floral print t-shirt, folding it, she pulled Fraser's shirt open, sending the buttons flying.

"Shit."

She stared at the ruined shirt, then began to giggle. Fraser wouldn't be mad at her about the shirt because the bullet hole and blood already ruined it.

The wound in his abdomen looked so unassuming, but she knew that the small hole could mean certain death. Using the t-shirt, she wiped up the blood that trailed down his side. Pressing the material against the wound, she hoped to stop the bleeding. A small moan caused her head to jerk up. Victoria turned a pale face toward her, blood choking off her words. Francesca watched in fascination as the woman struggled to sit up, only managing to roll on her side.

"Ben...I...please...don't die."

She coughed and choked, her eyes closing in pain. When she opened them, she stared at Francesca. The hatred shown out, no amount of remorse existed.

"This is...all your fault...fucking...whore."

Her breathing was becoming more labored with each breath.

"You killed...Ben..."

Victoria's eyes left hers, to stare at Fraser again.

"Ben...please..."

Her voice was a pleading whisper.

Francesca felt Fraser move. She gasped in shock, a smile split her face and the tears finally came out. Running a hand over his face, she leaned down and smiled softly at him.

"You've been shot Ben. I called 911, they should be here soon."

Just as she spoke the words, she heard sirens approaching the house.

"See...they're coming."

Fraser's eyes opened and Francesca tried to stifle her tears. The pain in them was more than she could bear.

Victoria's voice grew louder, drawing Fraser's attention from Francesca.

"Ben...help me...don't let...me die."

Tears streamed down Victoria's face as she struggled to move a hand toward him. Her fingers were only inches from his.

"I...love you...don't...die...stay forever..."

Just as her finger tips touched his, Fraser struggled to pull away from her touch. Reaching out, Francesca pushed Victoria's hand away from his.

Strangely she felt no satisfaction now. All she felt was the overwhelming fear that Fraser would die. That Victoria would win. In death they would be joined forever. Stroking her fingers over his cheek, she leaned down and spoke softly.

"It's over...she won't hurt you any more."

He nodded weakly, then closed his eyes, a single tear tracked its way down his face.

"Ben...you'll be okay."

Opening his eyes, he looked over at Victoria and struggled to speak, pain flashed across his face. Swallowing hard, he moved to face the woman who had made his life a living hell.

"Victoria...I'm...I'm sorry...for everything."

Francesca was stunned. Even after all of this, he could still blame himself for everything that woman had done to him. Victoria lay on her side taking deep gasping breaths, her eyes looking glazed.

"I love you...still...forever...you're mine...across...a thousand life...times..."

She again tried to move her hand toward Fraser, but she couldn't even summon the strength to do that anymore.

"I...love you..."

Her voice trailed off, then her body went limp. The sounds of her choked breathing ceased, a gentle sigh escaped her red lips. Blank eyes stared at Fraser as if she were willing him to come with her. Even in death she didn't seem to give up.

Francesca felt a cold chill run through her and quickly made the sign of the cross. Victoria was dead and she should have damned her soul to hell, but years of Catholic upbringing prevented her from even doing that. Turning her attention back to Fraser, she smiled as she heard people rushing into the house.

"The ambulance is here Ben."

Then she heard voices and one of them yelled out.

"Frannie! Benny!"

Her heart raced. Everything would be okay.

"Ray! We're up here! In my room!"

**********

Ray whipped the wheel of the Riv, skidding around the corner of Octavia Street. Flooring the gas, he sped down the road, slamming his breaks, the tires squealing in protest. Flinging the door open, he began running up to the porch. The sounds of gun fire reached his ears, sending his heart racing. Running up the porch steps, he cautiously entered the foyer, calling Francesca and Fraser's names. Francesca's panicked voice called back to him. Keeping his gun in front of him, Ray began running up the stairs to her bedroom.

Kicking the door open, Ray was stunned by what he saw. Even years of police training didn't stop him from freezing in place. Francesca was kneeling on the floor next to Fraser, holding a blood soaked piece of cloth on his abdomen. There was blood on the floor, splattered on the dresser and then there was Victoria who lay unblinking, only a few feet away from Fraser, with a large gunshot wound in the center of her chest. He instantly knew she was dead, but he had to ask the question.

Gesturing his gun at Victoria, his voice was grim.

"Did Benny shoot her?"

Francesca turned a tear streaked face to him, ignoring his question.

"Ray, you have to help me, he's gonna' bleed to death."

Holstering his gun, Ray knelt down beside Fraser and Francesca. He could see that Fraser wasn't doing all that well.

"Hey Benny...you went and got shot again."

He received a weak smile in return.

"I'm sorry...Ray."

Taking Francesca's hand, Ray moved it away from Fraser's abdomen, frowning again.

"You have to stop doin' stuff like this, it's gonna' get you killed one of these days."

Leaning down, he spoke softly.

"She's not gonna' do anything again Benny. You killed her."

Fraser closed his eyes and moved his head slightly.

"I didn't shoot Victoria."

Ray turned surprised eyes to Francesca.

"You shot her?"

Grabbing another t-shirt from the dresser, Francesca ignored Ray again as she put pressure back on the wound. The sounds of sirens that Francesca had heard in the distance now screamed outside the house. Standing Ray walked over to a window and looked out.

"It looks like 'everyone' is here."

"I called 911 after...after this happened. I thought you were them."

Opening a window he yelled down.

"We're on the second floor, Benny's been shot!"

Welsh and Thatcher turned worried faces up to him.

"Just tell them to hurry it up!"

As he moved to pull back into the room, Thatcher yelled up to him.

"Where's Victoria Metcalf?!"

"She's dead!"

Ray disappeared back into the room, Thatcher and Welsh both had relieved looks on their faces that quickly turned serious. Turnbull jogged up to them both.

Thatcher quickly barked out instructions to Turnbull before he could open his mouth.

"Constable, you're to go up and assist the authorities in taking care of the Metcalf woman's remains. I don't want you to leave her side the entire time. You're to go with the body to the 27th precinct morgue and guard her, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Madam.

Turnbull crisply saluted her and jogged ahead of Thatcher and Welsh into the house.

As they walked behind the EMT's into the Vecchio residence, Welsh gave Thatcher a small smile.

"Being a little overprotective Inspector?"

"In this woman's case, yes. She alluded capture before by faking her death, she's not going to get any opportunity this time."

"She's dead, what more can she do?"

"Dead or not, she's Canada's responsibility and she will be taken under Canadian authority."

Welsh nodded in agreement. He was glad to finally be able to close the case of the horror that was Victoria Metcalf. How one single woman could cause so much destruction was amazing.

Turnbull came up to the bedroom's entrance and briefly froze. Swallowing back the bile that edged to his throat, he walked past Fraser, Ray and Francesca, to stand over Victoria's body. Reaching down he checked for a pulse that he knew wouldn't be there. Her skin was already cold to the touch. Looking over at Fraser, he gave him a small smile.

"How are you feeling Sir?"

Fraser turned to look at Turnbull and gave him a pain filled smile in return.

"I'm doing fine."

He turned his eyes from Turnbull to look at Victoria. Her eyes stared into his, it was almost as if he could hear her still calling to him. Closing his eyes, he turned away from her to look at Francesca's worried face. Reaching a shaky hand up, he rested it on her hand, gently squeezing it.

"Are you all right Francesca?"

She began to cry harder.

"Yes, I'm all right...but...Ben...don't die...please."

He squeezed her hand again.

"I won't. I promise."

Francesca gave him a weak smile, trying to keep herself from breaking down totally. She had to stay strong. She had to take care of him.

**********

Victoria looked down at her body laying on the floor, then she looked at her hands. What was real and what wasn't.

*I have to be dreaming.*

Taking a step closer to Fraser, she was suddenly blocked by a figure in red.

"No you don't, you...you...well, I'm too much of a gentleman to say what you are."

Looking at the figure before her, she narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Get out of my way you old fool. He needs my help."

The gray haired Mountie that stood before her, drew himself up taller, giving her a condescending look.

"You've helped Benton enough already and now you can leave him alone. You need to leave."

"I said get out of my way!"

Reaching for the gun on the bed, she gasped in shock as her hand passed through the gun and into the bed. Jerking her hand back, she looked at herself, feeling panic welling inside of her.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Are you daft woman? You're dead."

Victoria's head snapped up to look at Bob Fraser, then back at her body laying on the floor.

"I'm dead?"

"As a door nail."

Talking her hand, she reached out to the bed again, frowning as her hand went through the mattress. She pulled her hand slowly back out. Her voice was sarcastic, her smile cold. 

"If I'm dead, then who are you? The guardian angel of fallen Mountie's?"

He took a step toward her, his eyes narrowing, his expression colder than her own.

"My 'name' young lady is 'Bob Fraser'."

He smiled at the scared look on her face.

"That's right...Ben is my son. I think you've done enough to him when you were alive. Now you run along."

Victoria stared down at Fraser, then watched as several people crowded into the small room. She took a startled breath when Turnbull walked through her. Whipping around, she stared down at herself. Moving to the side, she found herself standing in the middle of the bed. Her legs disappearing altogether. Turning back to Bob, she gave him a defiant look.

"I'm not going anywhere. Ben is mine and I'll wait forever for him. I'm staying with him...when he dies, I'm going to be there waiting for him. Then we can be together forever, the way we should have been."

Bob frowned and crossed his arms, moving to stand in front of Victoria blocking her view of Fraser as the EMT's worked on him.

"You'll do no such thing."

Victoria drew herself up taller.

"I'm not leaving him. He'll be with me soon. I can wait."

Bob smiled coldly at her.

"Then you'll have a long wait ahead of you, because my boy isn't joining you anytime soon. They're going to save him. He has a long life ahead of him."

Nodding at Francesca, he smiled.

"That's the woman who Ben will be waiting for, not you. They're going to have my grandchildren and be together for a very long time and when he comes to this plain, Benton isn't going to be wanting you around him. You'll be nothing more than a dusty old nightmare from his past."

Victoria screamed at him.

"No! Ben's mine! He's mine forever! No one can stop me, not you, not anyone!"

Bob smiled sadly at her and shook his head, moving slowly away from her.

"I wouldn't put my money on that one."

His eyes moved to a darkened corner of the room, then he hurriedly walked over to stand above Fraser, watching the shadows as they took form.

Victoria saw the look in his eyes and turned around to see what Bob saw. She blinked in confusion as the shadows in the corner slowly took the form of faceless figures, their smoky blackness moving and coalescing into solid shapes. The tallest figure of the three held a hand out to her, his voice was stony.

"It's time. Come with me."

Victoria backed further away from the figures, moving through Turnbull and over to her body.

"No! I'm waiting for Ben!"

Before she knew what was happening, two of the three figures converged on her, grabbing her by the arms, pulling her back toward the darkened corner of the room. She fought against them, screaming hysterically.

"Help me! Don't let them take me! Ben!!! Helppppp!!!"

Bob took another step back. He had heard of this, but thank God he never had to experience it first hand. Her screams faded as did the two black figures holding onto her. The remaining one looked down at Fraser as the EMT's picked up the stretcher he was on and began carrying it from the room.

Bob stood still, watching both his son and all the people leave the room except for Turnbull. He cast a worried glance at the remaining figure in black.

"Um...excuse me...you don't need me for anything do you, Sir?"

The figure coalesced again, turning into a young woman, all aglow with light and warmth. Bob took a step back toward the doorway. The woman smiled at him.

"Death has many forms Bob Fraser, I'm not here to lead you yet. You're time will come."

"When?"

The woman smiled a bit brighter. "Soon...but you have many things to fix before you can come home."

She gestured at the door.

"You may go."

Bob, took another step back. Taking the stetson from his head, he tipped it to the glowing figure and quickly walked out of the room, feeling a tingle go down his imaginary spine. Meeting Death was bad enough, but to have it talk to you like you were a next door neighbor was a bit disconcerting. Walking through a wall, he made his way through the spectral world, heading for the hospital where he knew his son would be taken.

The woman moved gracefully toward Turnbull, smiling at the way he guarded the remains of the woman whose soul she had just garnered for hell. Stopping before him, she took a small gold journal from the folds of her robe and flipped through it.

"Renfield Turnbull."

Tapping a finger on the page, she grinned.

"I knew you were familiar. I've met you before as a child."

Closing the book, she smiled brightly.

"It wasn't time then and it's not your time now. I'll see you in a few decades."

With that said, she walked through him and into the corner, disappearing in a flash of light.

Turnbull shivered and looked around the room. He could have sworn he heard a woman's voice whispering to him. He also felt the room's temperature drop, then quickly rise again. Taking a step back from Victoria's body, he frowned and tapped a booted foot on the floor. Humming a small tune, he stood by the dresser, praying that Welsh would send up his men to gather the body so he could...leave to go and stand in a room full of dead bodies. He shivered again, hating the idea of spending the rest of the day with dead people. Then his mind began to wander, causing a shiver of fear to go down his spine.

*I see dead people.*

He had to stop watching scary movies.

**********

Francesca knelt in the pew of the hospital chapel, staring blankly at a the large cross on the wall before her. Except for that symbol, the room was rather nondescript. Her hands were tightly clasped before her, so tight that her knuckles were white and her small hands shook. She had killed someone. Never in all her life did she ever think that she of all people would kill another human. She had thrown up the one time she had run over a rabbit in the street and now she had killed a person. Victoria may have been evil, but she was still a person...in her own twisted way.

She played the scene over and over in her mind. The guns firing, then Victoria reaching out to Fraser, pleading with him to be with her. Her mind quickly shifted to think of Fraser as he had been shot. The look of surprise on his face was unmistakable. That was replaced by pain, fear and guilt. The guilt had grown as he watched Victoria draw her last breath.

Blinking her eyes rapidly to keep the tears at bay, Francesca begged God to forgive her for taking the life of another human being. She begged God to take her instead of Fraser. The idea of life without him was too much. She had waited so long to be with him and to have him taken away just as they were beginning to realize what exactly they meant to one another was too much. She choked back a laugh as she thought how much she was acting like Victoria now. Victoria had been obsessed with Fraser. To find that he meant more to her than life itself was a bit disconcerting. No one had ever made her feel this way.

She felt a light breeze blow past, then a coldness seemed to settle over her. Shivering she sat back on the pew, holding her arms around herself, rubbing her skin to keep warm. Her head jerked to the left as she heard a voice. It was the same voice that she swore she heard when Ray had come to the house. She had forgotten all about that. Sitting up, she looked uneasily around the room. Her nana had always said that the dead were all around. That all you had to do is look for them.

*Open your eyes little one. Listen. You will see and hear them if you try.*

Shaking her head, Francesca quickly stood. Her nana had believed that she could talk to her dead husband. Many times she had caught the old woman chatting happily away in Italian to nothing but thin air. She resisted the urge to run out of the chapel. What could happen to her anyway? She was in God's house. Closing her eyes, she strained to listen. To hear what her nana had sworn was real. She caught a few words of a man's voice.

"Benton loves you..."

Her eyes popped open as goose bumps rose on her skin. Looking around, she willed herself to calm down. She began talking out loud.

"You're safe...nothin' can hurt you here."

The voice this time was crystal clear as was the old man in the red serge standing before her.

"Of course I won't hurt you, I'm a Mountie."

With a startled gasp, she stumbled back, grabbing onto the pew to keep from falling down.

"Who...who...what..."

The figure before Francesca gave her a confused look, then he smiled.

"Well I'll be damned...you can see me. You can see me can't you young lady?"

"I...I uh...yeah."

She backed a few steps away from Bob Fraser.

"Um...who...what...I mean...who are you?"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners."

Stepping forward he extended a hand out to Francesca, watching her take another step away from him. Dropping his hand, he sighed.

"You wouldn't be able to touch me anyway."

He smiled at her, hoping he looked friendly. The poor girl before him looked as if she were going to pass out.

"My name's Bob Fraser. I'm Benton's father."

Francesca's face grew confused.

"You're Ben's dad?"

Her face then changed to one of disbelief and anger. She straightened up and took a step toward him.

"Look buster, I don't know who you are, but I'm not in the mood for this kinda' bull carp."

"Crap."

"Huh?"

"I believe you meant to say bull crap. Carp is a fish and crap is..."

Francesca yelled at him.

"I know what crap is!"

Bob put a finger in his ear and wiggled it about.

"You don't have to yell. I may be dead, but I'm not deaf."

Francesca's eyes widened.

"You're really Ben's father? But he's...you're dead."

"Well, yes isn't that obvious?"

Looking around the room, Francesca's face grew worried.

"If you're dead, then...she isn't here is she? She's not going to hurt Ben is she?"

"What? Oh! Victoria. No...she's been escorted 'home'."

Bob gave her a satisfied smile and rocked on his heals, placing his hands behind his back.

"Home?"

His face quickly turned to a frown.

"You don't want to know."

"You mean she's..."

Francesca pointed at the floor. Bob gave her a confused look.

"No, she not in the lobby."

Francesca rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean...you know..."

Her voice lowered to a whisper.

"Hell."

Bob looked around the room and leaned toward her, keeping his voice low.

"Yes, that's exactly where they took her and that's where she's going to stay."

Francesca's eyes quickly filled with tears.

"Am I going to go there too?"

Bob gave her another confused look.

"Now why would you have to end up there? What have you ever done? It's not like you've ever killed anyone and..."

His voice trailed off as Francesca burst into tears and sat down in the pew.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it quite that way."

Francesca's voice wailed out in the tiny room.

"I'm gonna' burn in hell because I killed her!"

Bob quickly took a pristine white handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Francesca. She instinctively reached out for it, but her hand went right through it, causing her to pull sharply away. Bob sat down beside her.

"Sorry about that."

Folding his hands in his lap, he nodded up at the cross on the wall.

"Did you kill her because you hated her? Did you plan on doing it?"

Francesca shook her head no and sniffled.

"It doesn't matter. The ten commandments say you can't kill anyone for any reason."

Bob smiled at her.

"I'm sure in this case, God will make an exception."

Wiping a hand across her face, she frowned.

"How do you know? Did you get to talk to God?"

Bob frowned.

"No, I can't say that I've ever met him...her...I've never personally met God."

"But you're dead."

Bob sighed and looked at his folded hands.

"Yes, I'm dead, but I haven't been able to cross over. For some reason I'm stuck in the Borderlands and..."

"The Borderlands?"

Bob took a deep breath. This whole conversation was getting way out of hand. All he had wanted to do was comfort the poor girl. He hadn't ever thought that anyone would see him, let alone talk to him.

"The Borderlands is a place that is in between here and there."

He gestured at the cross on the wall.

"For reasons that I would rather not go into at this junction, I have remained stranded in the Borderlands."

"Oh."

Francesca wiped at her eyes, tears threatened to come out again and her lower lip trembled.

"Is Ben gonna' be all right?"

Bob looked from Francesca, then at the cross.

"I really don't know. I think it's up to him."

"Well yeah, I kinda' figured God would decide it."

Bob turned and gave Francesca a serious look.

"No, I mean it's up to Benton. He has to decide what he wants. Hopefully there's more for him here than there is for him...elsewhere."

"Oh."

Francesca leaned back in the pew and stared at the cross again. Bob sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to go and check in on him."

With a small smile, he placed his stetson on his head.

"It was nice meeting you."

He walked away from her and faded as he went through the wall, leaving a very confused Francesca Vecchio sitting in the hospital chapel. Her nana had been right about ghosts, but she had never said that they would be just like living people. Crossing herself, she knelt back down and began to pray again, asking that Fraser choose to stay with her. She knew that they had a life to live together first before either one of them left the earth bound world. Now all she had to do was wait and see if her prayers were answered.

**********

Pushing the door to the hospital chapel open, Ray walked slowly down the isle. Moving into the pew, he sat down next to Francesca. He could see that she had been crying, but what else had he expected? Like it or not, his sister and his best friend were going to be together. In the past few weeks he had actually gotten use to the fact, even approved of it. It had been the first time since he had known Fraser that the Mountie had truly been happy.

Francesca suddenly turned to him, her voice warbling with emotion.

"Ray, do you think Ben has enough to keep him here?"

Ray stared back at her in confusion.

"I don't know...it's not like he's going back home any time soon. I guess he'll be here for a while."

She broke down in tears, her hands gesturing wildly.

"No you idiot! Do you think he'll die because he doesn't have enough to keep him here!"

"Huh? Frannie what in the hell are you talkin' about?"

"His dad said that for Ben to stay here, he'd have to have somethin' to keep him here."

"His dad?"

Ray looked around the room, then back at Francesca.

"Frannie...Benny's dad is dead, that's why he's here."

"Of course that's why he's here! He said that he didn't know if Ben was going to make it. It was all up to him."

Ray felt like his head was spinning.

"It's up to his dad?"

"No!"

Turning away from Ray, Francesca tucked her head down and began crying harder.

"What if Ben doesn't think I'm worth staying here for? What if he decides he wants to die and go home?"

Shaking his head, Ray scooted closer to her. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he pulled her into a hug. He wasn't surprised when she grabbed him and tucked her head into his chest, sobbing loudly. She was still the little sister that he knew no matter how old she got. Rubbing a hand over her back in slow circles, he tried to calm her down.

"Frannie...I don't have any idea what you're talkin' about, but there is one thing I do know. If all Benny needed to live for was you, then he'll be okay."

He paused for a second, knowing what he was about to say was the truth.

"He loves you, Frannie. He loves you so much that he'd fight anyone or anything to be with you."

Francesca hiccuped and cried even harder.

"He's gonna' be fine. Benny's had worse done to him."

Her head shook back and forth no against his chest.

Ray chuckled.

"Don't go shakin' your head no. Has he ever told you about the time he jumped off a cliff and broke both his legs?"

Lifting her head from Ray's chest, she shook her head no again. Reaching into his pocket, Ray pulled out a handkerchief and helped Francesca sit up. As she wiped the tears from her face and blew her nose loudly, he told her Fraser's small tale.

"Well, Benny said that he was chasin' after this criminal. Somethin' about poachers or whatever. He followed this guy right off a cliff. Dropped down about fifty or sixty feet before he landed in a snow drift. The guy he was after died, Benny was lucky to be alive. That pile of snow made the difference between two broken legs and a couple of broken ribs and bein' dead."

Leaning back in the pew, Ray stared at the cross on the wall.

"Now this was way before Dief was around. Benny said he just lay on his back, staring up at the cliff he had fallen from, then back at the body of the guy he had been chasin'. It was then that he realized what his dad had meant when he said never chase a man over a cliff."

Francesca stiffened as she saw Bob Fraser walk through a wall and head toward them.

"That was sound advise that I gave him. It's a damn shame he didn't listen to me. If I hadn't been out on patrol, Benton would have froze to death."

Francesca looked at Ray, then back at Bob, her face a question mark. Bob walked in front of Ray and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Well I'll be. I wonder how you can see me and he can't."

"It's probably because he isn't lookin' for you."

"Lookin' for what Frannie?"

Francesca looked at Ray's confused face.

"Ah...I mean...who found Ben? Who would have been lookin' for him?"

"I just told you who. Benny's dad was on patrol in that area and stumbled across him."

Bob gave Ray an indignant look.

"I did 'not' stumble across him, I tracked him."

Ray smiled at Francesca, still unaware that Bob stood before him.

"His dad saved his life, then he yelled at him for bein' a jackass and followin' a guy over a cliff."

Bob sputtered.

"I didn't call him a jackass! All I did was reinforce to Benton that you never follow a man over a cliff. If you're going to tell the tale then get it right!"

Francesca smiled, then began to giggle. It was funny watching Fraser's dad yell at Ray and Ray had no idea that the man...well ghost...was even there.

"Frannie what are you laughin' about?"

"Nothin'."

She smiled up at Bob, who shook his head and waved a hand at Ray.

"He doesn't know the entire story."

"That's okay."

Ray looked confused again as Francesca talked to the air before him.

"Frannie are you okay?"

Turning back to Ray, she smiled again.

"Yeah...I guess so. If you say that Ben loves me, then I know he'll want to stay. He's not goin' anywhere."

Bob's face lit up, then he gave Francesca a guilty look.

"I'm sorry, that's why I came back. I had a chance to talk to Benton."

He saw the way Francesca paled and he quickly gave her an explanation.

"No! No, he's not dead, I talked to him. He was stuck in the Borderlands for a moment or two and it gave me enough time to talk to him and explain how things were. He seemed a bit confused and probably won't even remember talking to me. Could you make sure when you see him, you explain that I'm here?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Thank you."

Bob looked over his shoulder, then quickly back at Francesca.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll be back later."

Without another word, Bob disappeared. Ray stared hard at Francesca, wondering if maybe she was losing it.

"Frannie?"

She smiled brightly at Ray, then stood up. Crossing herself, she said a quick prayer of thanks, then moved past Ray and out of the pew.

"Come on Ray, let's go and see if the doctors can tell us how long Ben will have to stay here."

Standing, Ray shook his head in exasperation. Francesca was way too confusing for her own good. As he followed her out of the chapel, he turned and looked at the cross on the wall and said a quick prayer to let Fraser live. He sister wasn't the only person who couldn't live without him.

**********

Sitting in the hard plastic chair next to Fraser's bed, Francesca watched him sleep. The steady rise and fall of his chest calmed her. Everything was going to be fine. Fraser had made it through surgery with relatively no complications. With a contented sigh, she picked up the romance novel she had bought in the hospital gift shop. She didn't know how long she'd have to wait before Fraser woke up and reading was better than the junk that was on television.

Six chapters into the book, she heard a soft noise. Quickly closing the book, she stood, clutching her hands nervously around the railing of the bed. Fraser shifted slightly, then settled down into a peaceful slumber. With a feeling of major disappointment, Francesca sat back in her chair and resumed reading. The doctors had warned her that he would be out for some time. After a few more chapters, she rose out of the hard plastic chair and sat down on a padded chair in the corner. She could still keep an eye on Fraser and be more comfortable.

Bob Fraser walked into the room and shook his head, his face creased in sorrow and worry. Moving over to Fraser's bed, he reached a hand out to touch him, pulling back when he remembered he couldn't touch anything in this realm. His eyes went to the chair in the corner and he smiled as he spied Francesca sleeping, tucked in a ball.

"Benton, you're a lucky man."

Looking at Fraser's pale face and still form, he smirked slightly.

"Well...you're lucky in that she loves you. Let's hope you don't mess this one up like you did the last one."

Francesca's voice made Bob's head snap back over to the corner.

"What last one? Victoria?"

Francesca looked at Bob with narrowed eyes, he could see the jealously flickering in them. Bob's face twisted into one of disgust.

"No, not Victoria. Benton had a chance to marry the daughter of a close friend of mine, but he never took the right steps. Instead he found Victoria and you know the rest."

"What was her name?"

"I don't think it's important."

"Well I do. What if she comes back and ruins everything, just like Victoria did?"

Crossing his arms, Bob frowned.

"Julie would never do anything of that nature and to top it all off, she's married and has a fine daughter."

"Oh"

Both heads turned toward the bed as a weak voice spoke.

"Francesca, who are you talking to?"

She jumped out of the chair. Pulling the railing down, she smiled at Fraser, looking into his eyes. She saw pain and confusion, which was to be expected. Grabbing a cup, she poured some water and let Fraser take a few sips.

Settling back in the bed, he gave her a strange look.

"Francesca, who were you talking to?"

"I was talkin' to myself."

Bob cleared his throat loudly and Francesca watched as Fraser turned his head toward the noise. His eyes widened and he quickly looked back at Francesca. She grinned at him. Fraser looked back to Bob.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Francesca...could you call the doctor."

Francesca snickered then crossed the room to close the door.

"Ben, it's all right. There's nothin' wrong with you, I can see your dad too."

Fraser gave Bob a hard look.

"This isn't possible."

"Benton, there are a million things that I never thought were possible until I died. Trust me, I am here."

"He's tellin' you the truth. Ask him somethin' only you and he would know."

Fraser licked his lower lip, then he frowned slightly.

"What was the only thing you let me take with me to grandma and grandpa's house after Mum died."

Bob cleared his throat self-consciously.

"The teddy bear that she made for you that Christmas."

Fraser seemed stunned.

"Dad? It's really you?"

"That's what I've been telling you."

"How...why...I mean, how come you're here? Now?"

Francesca sat on the edge of the bed and took one of Fraser's hands in her own, squeezing it gently.

"He's here to check up on you and he kinda' helped me get through all this."

Bob nodded his head yes and smiled.

"I don't know how or why she can see me or why you can now as well, but I'm damn glad that you can."

Nodding in Francesca's direction, Bob smiled again.

"It looks as if you've finally found someone to your liking."

Fraser blushed slightly and tightened his grip on Francesca's hand. Bob rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I'm guessing that once you get out of this place, you'll be asking her to marry you."

"Dad!"

"Well come on son, I'm not getting any younger and you know I'd like to see some grandchildren."

"You're dead Dad."

"So I am, but that doesn't mean that I still don't want to watch my grandchildren grow up."

Francesca watch in fascination as the two Fraser's bantered back and forth. She felt a sudden thrill go through her. Would Fraser really ask her to marry him? Did he really want her to be his wife? Clearing her throat, Francesca gained their attention.

"I think I should have some say in that don't you?"

Fraser looked nervously at Francesca.

"I never did ask you if you ever wanted to get married again. Do you?"

"I guess I would if the right guy came along and asked me."

Bob gave her a hard stare.

"What about grandchildren?"

"I have to be married first."

Bob nodded in satisfaction.

"Then that's that."

***********

Epilogue

Ray pulled the Riv up to the curb and turned the engine off. He could feel the tension in the air between them.

"Benny, are you sure about this?"

Fraser looked out the passenger side window.

"Yes Ray. It's something I have to do."

"You didn't owe her anything. I think you did more than enough. Can't you let her go? I mean, how do you think this made Frannie feel?"

Fraser sighed tiredly.

"I had discussed this with her yesterday. She agrees with me. For there to be closure...this is something I have to do Ray."

Opening the door to the Riv, Fraser got out and began walking across the bright green grass. It was a beautiful summer morning. Walking along a path, he looked around, trying to place the area with the directions he had been given over the phone. Then he saw it. Walking beneath the shade of a flowering tree, he stared down at the gray marble headstone, reading the name of the woman he had once loved more than life itself. Victoria Metcalf.

It was a plain stone with only her name and dates of birth and death. Looking around, he took a deep breath, smelling the flowers, the fresh cut grass. He listened to the sounds of birds chirping and a lawn mower buzzing in the distance. All the signs of a normal summer day. This was a nice place for Victoria to finally rest. He knew he had been right in choosing to do this for her, rather than letting the Canadian government take her body. Kneeling down, he softly brushed his fingers across her name chiseled in the hard stone.

"I'm sorry Victoria, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I wish...I wish things could have been different. I wish I had met you under different circumstances."

He took a deep gulping breath, trying to keep from crying. He had told himself that he would never shed tears again over this woman, but it would be a hard promise to keep.

"Frannie understands me in ways that you never could. She's everything to me...I hope you can understand."

Placing a single red rose on Victoria's grave, he stood.

"My dad said that when I die, I'll see all those that I've loved and all those that have loved me as well."

Swallowing hard, he choked out his last words.

"Please...don't come to me when I die. I'll be waiting for Frannie."

Taking another deep breath, he clenched his fists tightly by his side before walking away from the grave.

Ray turned in his seat as Fraser settled back into the Riv.

"You done? You're not gonna' make this a regular outing are you?"

Fraser gave Ray a disgusted look, catching him completely off guard.

"No Ray, I won't be coming back here ever again."

He gestured weakly with his hands.

"This was something I had to do."

Turning the ignition on, Ray shook his head.

"Yeah Benny, I kinda' understand you havin' to do this, but why'd you wait for the worst possible moment to do it?"

Fraser rubbed at his eyebrow with a thumb.

"It seemed appropriate Ray. I'm beginning my life with Frannie today, I needed to end the one I had with Victoria."

"Benny...she's been dead for over a year!"

"I know...it's...I needed to do this."

"Well I for one am glad that we'll never have to do it again."

Looking at his watch, Ray's eyebrows shot up and he floored the gas. Fraser grabbed the door handle trying to steady himself.

"Ray!"

Ray gave Fraser a panicky look.

"We're gonna' be late."

Pulling his shirt cuff back, Fraser looked at his watch, his eyes growing wide with panic.

"Oh dear."

"Yeah you ain't kiddin'."

For once Fraser didn't complain as Ray sped through the streets of Chicago breaking several traffic laws. If he were late for his own wedding, Francesca would kill him!

As the Riv sped away from the graveyard a voice screamed out in agony from hell. It wasn't fair. None of this was her fault. Some how she would escape. Some how she would find him again. And they would be together...forever. 

END


End file.
